gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
Rifugio T.U.O.
|country = |issued = |manufacturer = Pirelli}} The 'Rifugio T.U.O. '''is the '''24'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 19 December 1938. This mask saw a very limited production run, as its successor, the Rifugio T.U.O./M.N., was approved by the S.C.M. less than 3 months later, making the T.U.O. very rare. The reason for this quick change was probably to reduce production price even further. After a short pause of unknown length, the mask started getting sold again on the 9th of July 1940. After that, it also saw some use with the UNPA as a replacement for other more competent territorial masks. Mask overview The Rifugio T.U.O. was designed to be as cheap as possible while still using a removable filter. The faceblank is made of a thin sheet of grey stamped rubber, seamed at the bottom, to which the following are attached: * Inlet-outlet assembly * Eyepieces * Head-harness The inlet-outlet assembly is made of aluminium and is connected to the mask with wire and rubberized tape. It has two threads, one for the cap that keeps the exhale valve in place and the other for the filter. The latter has a metal tab that keeps the inlet valve in place. The lenses, made of cellulose acetate, are inserted each in a circular pocket and secured with aluminium frames. The head-harness is composed of 3 straps, one connecting to the faceblank on the forehead section and the other two connecting at the end of the rubber appendages of the faceblank, and they all gather into a nape pad. The front strap is connected to the faceblank with a tab that allows adjusting, while the other two are directly attached to the faceblank and are adjustable from the nape pad. IMG_20191222_115148.jpg|Left side IMG_20191222_115200.jpg|Right side IMG_20191222_115503.jpg|Inside IMG_20191222_115405.jpg|Strap system IMG_20191222_115421.jpg|Marking IMG_20191222_115534.jpg|Marking on the inside 14991787_620668038115428_7093459078938170988_n.jpg|A not-so-well preserved sample Rifugio.PNG|The mask being worn Kit The Rifugio T.U.O. came with the following kit: * Cardboard box, which contained all of the rest of the kit. Sometimes it was discarded after the mask was purchased and unboxed * Pirec38 filter, made by Pirelli for passive use * Anti-fogging soap, contained in a tube wrapped in cloth and inserted in a small box * Cloth bag, made by Lenci (doll company), with two straps, a string and a button to close it and an internal pocket * Pseudo-filter, a red assembly with a female and a male thread that mimic filter respiratory resistance made to allow training with the filter without actually opening it * Manual IMG_20191222_114942.jpg|Kit (without manual and box) IMG_20191222_120127.jpg|The bag with everything that would be carried IMG_0629.JPG|Filter IMG 0680aaa.JPG|Anti-fogging soap IMG_0632.JPG|Cloth bag IMG_0608.JPG|Pseudo-filter IMG_0628.JPG|Manual (in this case redacted to be used with its successor the Rifugio T.U.O./M.N.) Rifugio T.U.O. manual This sample was redacted to be used with a Rifugio T.U.O./M.N., which was functionally identical. 001.jpg|Note the new designation printed under the older one, which has been crossed 002.jpg|Note the same thing in this 003.jpg 004lll.jpg 005dfg.jpg 006fghf.jpg 007.jpg 008.jpg 009.jpg Category:Italy Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Child Gas Masks